Previous applicator elements according to EP 0172592 for liquid detergents are known in the form of a ball, which is pressed into the holder from the interior space by a spring made of plastic. The application and thus the flow of detergent here depend on the intensity of the pressure on the textile, which is known to be very uneven. Dispensing is thus very irregular, usually occurring in a surge. Other approaches propose foam parts or brushes, but handling is complex because the supply of liquid is discontinuous.
EP 0559771 describes a very complex device for pretreating and washing textiles. An applicator element in the form of a paint brush or a foam cylinder is removable from the device for applying detergent to heavily soiled areas. However, during application, one's fingers would come in contact with detergent residues on the mount of the applicator element.
WO 2004/018760 claims only a rolling ball having recesses in an opening with lips. Approaches having a rolling roll are also known according to EP 0575714 A1, but these do not solve the problem of a perfect seal of the bearing with smooth running of the roll at the same time.